


Acatalepsy

by sister_mismagius



Series: Acatalepsy [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Bullying, Discussion of Abortion, Drink Spiking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Ninja, Protection, Rebellion, Resistance, Royalty, Servants, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_mismagius/pseuds/sister_mismagius
Summary: In the Kingdom of Ninjago there is a Prince, who is at first spoiled and is loyal to his father, he soon starts a rebellion against him. He starts a resistance to overthrow the rule of his father or change him to normal. But that means he is risking he and his friends' lives. But they do have a catchy line, "The resistance never quits!"





	1. Acatalepsy, Chapter 1 Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a Ninjago Fanfiction! It is a Prince AU! Well, I should be continuing Lifeless, but I'm on a small writer's block so please comment some ideas for me, that would be a huge help. Make sure you check out my other stories, that will also be a huge help! Thanks, I'm going to lay out some warnings here. There will be violence, angsty themes. There won't be to much romance but slight bruiseshipping, Garmsako, Wu x Misako, and Pixane, that means no greenflame, lloyrumi, greenstorm, techno, greenwisp plasma, popsicle, and any other ship I didn't list. Also, Cole and Lloyd are not really going to be friends, more like enemies. Please make sure you review and stay tuned for the next chapter, bye!
> 
> Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty.

Lloyd was the Prince of Ninjago Kingdom, he was a bratty teen you could say. He had everything handed down to him on a golden spoon. He was spoiled, extremely spoiled. Lloyd was also very impatient, anyone who didn't follow his rules strictly he would tell his father and they'd get punished, it was traumatizing.

Cole was a knight, a very strong one, he leads the King's army to protect Ninjago. Cole loved cake too, had a liking towards it. Ever since Wu died he claimed his body was a 'temple' and didn't eat sweets anymore.

Jay is a higher class servant and Lloyd's best friend along with Kai. Jay was a vegetarian so he was 'picky,' well that is what Garmadon stated. Garmadon didn't like Jay, but since his son did he gave Jay specialty vegetarian food, and protein, but only since it pleased his son.

Kai is Lloyd's best friend and teacher. Lloyd was homeschooled, he didn't want to go to a real school, because Lloyd didn't like the people there. Kai would get mad at the kid, but deep down Lloyd was like his little brother.

Zane was also Lloyd's teacher and the chef. He was also the planner. He didn't like Lloyd's attitude and the way he treated people, but then again look at his father. Zane also hated when Lloyd was bratty, and how he was spoiled. But Zane knew he can't do anything about that.

Nya was an inventor, she made weapons, armor, vehicles, anything for the King. She was one of Lloyd's very distant friends. Lloyd tried to get close to her, but since Nya didn't like his attitude she didn't speak to him. She didn't have on reason to, she also didn't want to deal with a brat, that was the last thing she didn't want to do.

Pixal was also the brains, she guided Zane, she was also a fighter. She would fight a ton, well under a secret identity only the King knew about. Pixal was one of Lloyd's close friends, surprisingly she was and Nya wasn't.

And finally, there was the feared fighter, and King across of Ninjago, Lord Garmadon. He was the King of Ninjago and very protective over his son Lloyd, he was a killer. Anything somebody didn't do or didn't follow the rules would get hung, or stabbed. Poor, or not. Even if it was little, you would die. It was terrible, it was scary. You just had to pray you didn't displease him is all, or say goodbye to your life is all.

It was a normal day in Ninjago, and that meant school for Lloyd. Lloyd swatted Kai, as he crossed his arms. "No! I don't want to learn! I don't need too!" He whined as he crossed his arms. Kai was about to maroon the book at Lloyd's head before Zane stopped him. "No, he's just a kid Kai…" Zane stated. Lloyd glared. "I'm not a kid, I'm a teen! Almost an adult!" The prince whined once again, Kai was really about to choke this kid. Kai's face was red and angry, but Lloyd didn't care, he never did. Zane then sighed. "Lloyd, I don't want to tell your father… Remember he has the authority of you?" Zane clicked his tongue Kai nodded. "And he won't let you eat candy until you listen to this lesson!" Kai smirked, he and Zane exchanged victorious glances. Lloyd muttered something they couldn't make out but then pouted. "Fine, I'll listen…" The prince said with a huff.

Lloyd stared at them while they taught. He wasn't paying attention, where they even teaching at all? Lloyd felt himself get tired as he eventually fell asleep. Kai facepalmed. "Zane! Our hours of hard work was wasted on him going to bed!" Kai raged. His fists shook at how tight he clenched them. Zane held Kai back. "Give him a break, he's going to be babysat by Cole tomorrow…" Zane said, signaling their hate for one another. "Yeah, the brat deserves it!" Kai spat. Zane pinched his temple. "Why did I accept this job?"  
*****  
Lloyd and Jay were hanging out. Most likely Garmadon being overprotective of Lloyd, and making his servant Jay accompany him on his walk through the city. Lloyd wasn't really paying attention to the people, but Jay did. Jay did because he remembered when he was in their place when he lived in a junkyard. Lloyd gave Jay a look, wondering why Jay was gazing upon the poor that didn't have a home.

"Jay?" The Prince asked, his voice as confused as ever. Jay snapped out of his small trance as he smiled. "Yeah, Prince Lloyd?" Jay asked, showing his famous Walker smile. Lloyd hugged himself, as he took in the winter breeze. "Jay, why does my father have strict rules?" The young prince asked. Jay bit his lip, one wrong word he could send this kid into a rebellion, depression, or would change his life forever. Jay sighed. "Without his strict rules, there wouldn't be a kingdom, my prince. There wouldn't be the balance, and everything would go haywire. Things wouldn't be as it is now." Jay tried to explain, but in all honesty, it was hard for him to not tell him the truth, but he knew he was too young to understand.

"Then why are people homeless? And why does he put people to sleep?" Lloyd asked. Jay sighed, as he stopped and turned around and faced Lloyd. He kneeled down to the prince's level as he had a frown. "Because people can't afford what some people can, so they are… more unfortunate in life. They don't get what we have.." Jay explained as he remembered his life in the Junkyard. Sometimes Jay didn't eat so his parents could. But those days were dark. "And those people do bad things, they don't follow the rules, so they must sleep. But they die because they kill other people, or do really extreme things. Nothing you need to worry about." Jay stated. Jay really wanted to not sugar coat him in a lie, like King Garmadon told him to. It felt like they were sugarcoating him, and would tell him at the last moment and break the prince. Jay frowned but put on a little fake smile for Lloyd to believe.

"Come on Prince! Ya don't want to be stuck in a blizzard! We should head back!" Jay said in a cheerful tone. Lloyd suspiciously nodded, before buying Jay's act and turning around with him to return back to the castle grounds. The blonde prince, that was covered in green, walked in the cold with his blue, cladded servant. Lloyd dreaded walking, he got a little lightheaded. They finally made it, as Lloyd's eyes trailed up at the looming black and purple castle, that was surrounding the city. The guards bowed to the prince. "Prince Garmadon, you have arrived from your walk. Please come to your room, as the King's orders, since a blizzard is coming and he wants you safe and warm." The more muscular guard said. The skinny, and shorter one kept quiet as he looked down. Jay nodded. "Thanks for notifying us, he will be there soon," Jay said, Lloyd rolled his emerald eyes as Jay led the prince in the castle. Lloyd huffed, Jay kept walking but then spoke. "Is something bothering you, prince?" Jay asked. Lloyd shrugged. "I don't get why I can't be alone.." The prince said with an aggravated sigh. "Well, you are very important to the King, your father since he's your son. Your the only family he has left…" Jay trailed off. Lloyd nodded, as he crossed his arms. "I guess you're right, I just wish to have some freedom. I hate being confined always." Lloyd stated Jay nodded. Yeah, I understand buddy… I understand. You should talk to him about it, maybe he'll try to change maybe." Jay suggested, he regretted it right after. Lloyd smiled. "Your right! Thanks, Jay!" The Prince exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Jay's waist in a hug. Jay blushed at his little brother's reaction but smiled ruffling his hair. "No problem, my prince..." Jay muttered ever so quietly, he took Lloyd to his room. He saw Lloyd rub his eyes with a yawn. "Jay, can I take a nap until dinner..?" Lloyd asked, looking genuinely tired. Jay nodded, "Yes, my prince. Kai will wake you up when dinner is ready." Jay replied, with a bow before exiting the room.

Lloyd snuggled onto the blanket as he snored softly, the prince was especially in the blankets, he shivered a bit but nothing too much. The prince closed his eyes as he fell into the sweet dreams. Kai walked in when the prince was asleep, that made him smile. A bratty kid, finally looked cute when he was sleeping. To Kai his little brother seemed different than Garmadon, he saw a spark of light, through his attitude. Kai sighed, as he pulled the hair out of his face, he then walked out of the room and shut his door, and left to check on other things. Kai ran into Cole, as he laughed. "Is cake man, still giving up cake?" Kai teased. Cole crossed his arms. "My body is a temple!" Cole retorted with a glare, punching Kai's arm harshly. "Kai quit being rude, I'm serious!" Cole spat to his hotheaded friend. "I'm serious!" The hothead mocked. "I'm leaving since I don't have time for asshats," Cole stated, before shoving Kai out of the way and leaving to train knights. Kai huffed. "yeesh, he's grumpy.." Kai stated, before going to Zane.

"Hey, Zane!" Kai exclaimed as he gave Zane a bro hug. "Oh, hello Kai." Zane casually stated. "Need any help?" Kai asked as he stretched his limbs. Zane shook his head. "No, dinner is about ready. Kai, please inform the King and the prince." Zane replied as he ordered Kai to do so in a soft tone. Kai nodded. "Alright then.." He muttered. Kai walked away and towards the King's quarters. He tried to avoid them, everyone did. The King was scary, creepy, he was very... Different, in a bad way and a weird way. But no one ever said anything about that since they all knew the wrath from Garmadon wasn't nice. Kai knocked on the door, as he cleared his throat. "My lord, dinner is ready..." Kai trailed off a bit on those lines, he had some fears. His cocky-self wasn't out at the moment. He heard the King shuffle around. "Did you inform my son?" The King asked with a slick tone. Kai coughed. "No, sir," Kai stated. "Then do it!" Garmadon's voice boomed. Kai walked away and to find the blonde prince. Kai had a heart attack when he didn't see the prince in there. "Where could he be?" Kai muttered. He went downstairs and let out a relieved sigh when he saw the prince sitting down next to his father and his top servant Jay.

Zane came in with other servants and put the plates down. Kai, Cole, Pixal, Nya, Skylor, and Zane sat down. "Dinner is gourmet ham, with stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, sweet potatoes, green beans, peas, and more," Zane stated as they all dug in. Lloyd played with his good, with his fork stirring it around. Lloyd shivered and jumped when he heard his fathers voice. "Son, don't play with your food, it isn't proper for a prince." The King broke the silence, Lloyd dropped his fork as it made a clang against the glass plate. "Father, may I excuse myself? I'm not feeling myself." Lloyd stood up, Garmadon nodded. "Of course, Cole look after my son, I trust him in your hands." The King said. Cole was already done eating, and Cole dreaded babying the prince, and he wasn't. Cole hated the brat, he stood up from his seat, and followed Lloyd before muttering, "Oh, I hate my job..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! So didn't get any comments, sadly. But that doesn't stop me from continue writing, nope not at all! So, for those 3 kudos, I got I'd like to thank you! Well, I feel like I need to add this, well Kai and Lloyd are not going to be best buds. Jay and Lloyd are, Kai is going to be friends with Lloyd just not as much, sorry if you were expecting that! I like to change things up. Make something new. Also, Bruiseshipping will be very light, no kissing, I'll add plasma since someone asked, but same with bruiseshipping, it's hardly there. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Seeya!

_**Recap: "Of course, Cole look after my son, I trust him in your hands." The King said. Cole was already done eating, and Cole dreaded babying the prince, and he wasn't. Cole hated the brat, he stood up from his seat, and followed Lloyd before muttering, "Oh, I hate my job..."** _

_Acatalepsy - the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty._

**Acatalepsy Chapter 2, Sensing**

The knight and the prince walked through the halls of the looming castle, that was full of deadly secrets. Cole always hated that smug smirk that always played on Lloyd's lips when he played a prank or got one of the knights, soldiers, maids, or servants in trouble. He framed Cole once, but Garmadon caught Lloyd and Lloyd was grounded for three months. Lloyd was mean to Cole ever since. He remembered that was when Lloyd was 6 at the time, so he hated Cole for years, and Cole hated the prince ever since.

Lloyd went to his room as he slumped on his bed, Lloyd groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck with the boring one?! You're so mean and boring! I wish I had Kai or Jay…" Lloyd muttered, ever so quietly. Cole flashed his glare, "And I wish I was far away from you but we all can't be winners, now can we?" Cole spat at the prince, Lloyd returned the glare. "I hate you!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Why my prince, I hate you too." Cole spat.

It's been about two hours and Lloyd was already facing the most terrible thing, boredom. Lloyd looked at Cole who stood outside the prince doors, which his door was open, who was guarding it. The blonde prince walked up to Cole as he poked his chest. Lloyd was small compared to the tan male. Lloyd looked away, as a blush of embarrassment dusted his pale cheeks. "..What do you want?" Cole glowered. Lloyd just looked away. "I'm bored!" He whined as he tugged on Cole's black suit. "So?" Cole asked, with a shrug. In all honesty, the brute male didn't care, he had more things to care about like Jay for incidence. A frown tugged onto the young prince's face. "Cole… My Dad-" Lloyd was cut off by the Knight's voice. "He said watch not amuse, my prince." Cole corrected, Lloyd, stomped his foot as he stomped back into his room. He tripped on his own feet and cut his cheek, but it was nothing to big.

Cole went to the prince and took out a first aid kit. First, he sat the kid on the bed, so his legs were dangling off the bed. He took a cotton ball and dabbed it into the water, and dabbed the wound lightly. Lloyd flinched as he tried to move away. "Your Highness, I need to clean the wound. I think something dug into your skin, it looks deep…" Cole stated as Lloyd winced. Cole looked to the ground and saw a dagger just on the floor. Cole gave Lloyd a look. "Why do you have a weapon!? You know I must report it to Garmadon right away! You could have impaled yourself!" Cole scolded at the young prince, Lloyd just looked away arms crossed. "Speak!" Cole yelled. The prince glared, as he kicked Cole. "It's for self-defense, you idiot! My old servant gave it to me before he went missing! He said I should have it in case of anything dangerous could happen!" Lloyd spat at the buff knight. Cole put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Morro..?" Cole muttered quietly. Lloyd looked away. "Yeah him, before he went missing. My dad said he couldn't find him, no one could. To this very day, he is still gone." Lloyd turned his body around so he didn't have to face Cole. "Well, you have Jay. I don't even know why he would want to be your servant though." The knight replied, muttering the last sentence to himself so Lloyd wouldn't hear it, and he didn't.

"I guess you're right for once usually aren't!" The prince said as he clasped his hands together, having a smile. He still didn't face the brute though. Cole was about to walk to the door, but he stopped and turned around when he heard the prince's voice. "Cole, you think we'll ever find him..?" Lloyd asked, very quietly. Cole didn't feel sympathy for the kid and was honest. "No, I don't." Was all Cole said before going back to guarding the prince's quarters.

* * *

Once Kai decided he'd watch Lloyd for Cole since Cole had 'important business' to talk to Jay about. Cole stalked through the halls as he eventually came across Jay. He was surprised to see Jay in the memorial area. "Jay..? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice was as confused as ever. The ginger looked at Cole as he hugged him tightly. "I hate keeping this a secret! Every time I clean this room up I see him. I see every single one of them telling me that I am strong, strong enough to knock the emperor off his throne! To tell the people that we can The king is really doing! But we can't because we're only servants..." Jay sniffled. Cole put his arm around Jay, as pushed Jay away and held his shoulders. "Jay don't you dare tell me that we are only servants! Don't tell yourself that! I'm tired of hearing you say that ever, and over, and over again! We are people too, and one day we will!" Cole snapped. Jay's eyes were wide as ever. "We will someday, Jay. But not today." Cole inspired, as he smiled.

Jay sniffled as he smiled. "Your right Cole! Thanks for helping Boulder Brain... " Jay said, as his smile grew. "No problem zaptrap." Cole joked, "Now come on! We never get that much time together." He said before taking Jay's hand and walking away from the depressing area. When you went down there it gave off a depressing aurora, went you thought of it, it gave you a creepy aurora. Cole snapped out of his trance when he felt Jay pinch his arm. "Ouch!" Cole yelled, holding arm. "Sorry, thought you died in there," Jay said with a mischievous but cute smile. "You little-" Cole was about to snap but calmed down. "You made me bleed!" He glared, as he held his wound. "You wouldn't answer!" Jay shot back. "As I said, the king wants me to take the prince out of the castle later. He feels as if he is being ignorant, so he wants him to see more and not stuck in the castle." Jay stated. "But his exact words were 'Jay, I despise my son ignorance. I feel as if we should not keep him confined, and let him see the world. Take him out after Kai's shift is done, if he gets hurt it will come back to you tenfold,' and that's what he said!" Jay explained, with a shaky laugh. Cole clenched his fists. "He fell today, and made a mark on his cheek, if you get in trouble for that I'll murder the kid-" Cole's mini-rant was cut off from Jay's hands covering Cole's lips. "Don't say that! He will kill you if he hears that.." Jay said, worry in his tone. Cole nodded, "For you, and the others I will keep quiet." Cole muttered, angrily.

"..So when are you watching him?" Cole asked, breaking the silence between the two. "Hmm, I think in an hour. We have an hour to do friend stuff, Cole…" Jay stated as he looked down. "If you really want to watch him, you can go, or if it's really that important," Cole said. Jay shook his head. "No! I want to spend time with you, thou-" Jay was cut off by Cole. "Go!" He yelled. Jay nodded as he scurried away, Cole sighed as he looked at Jay and then walked away.

Jay went and nodded to Kai, Kai nodded back before leaving. The prince was in the bathroom connected to his room and Jay knew he wasn't going to the bathroom or anything. Being worried, Jay barged in. "Prince, may I ask what are you doing in here!?" Jay asked, worried. Jay rolled up Lloyd's sleeves and sighed in relief. Jay wasn't taking this too far, of being worried. "Jay why did you just check my sleeves..?" Lloyd asked, the young prince didn't know about self-harming at all, so Jay was relieved of that. Jay was just being an overprotective servant. He smiled. "Had to check if you got hurt, because Kai can be a ruckus, as Zane says!" Jay said with a laugh, lying to the blonde. The blonde bought it though. "So why were you even in here..?" Jay asked the blonde, Lloyd looked away. "Well, earlier today I fell on my face and it left a mark, I wanted to see if it was going to heal, and..." Lloyd trailed off. Jay gave Lloyd a hug. "You can tell me anything." Jay comforted. Lloyd nodded. "Well, I don't why but Kai was ignoring me for some reason. I didn't do a thing to him though. I was here trying to think what I did wrong or remember but I don't know what I ever did wrong, because I did nothing." Lloyd muttered. The prince wasn't on the verge of tears, no he was not. He just felt kind of empty, lonely,  ** _ignored._**

Once Lloyd and Jay exited the castle they headed into the heart of the city. People would bow to the prince often until somebody bumped into him and made him tumble backward. Lloyd fell, as he scraped his elbow. "Ouch.." He muttered, he clenched his eyes shut for a second before reopening them. He saw a boy that was younger than him bow, and start to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry, my prince! I didn't mean to! I w-wasn't looking! I'm sorry, my family is poor we don't have much money to repay you with!" The boy sobbed. Lloyd got up and shook his head. "Why would I do that?" The prince asked the boy, Jay bit his lip. "B-B-Because-" The boy was cut off by Jay giving him a bag of fruits. "Your poor right? Give that to your parents." Jay said with a sigh as the boy smiled nodding, before going on his way never replying to the prince's question. Jay sighed in relief. If Lloyd knew the truth, that would break the kid and he knew it because it broke Jay when he found out that he was adopted, and his real father never wanted him. Jay was depressed for a while before his friends got him out of it.

"Jay... Why did you interrupt him?" Lloyd asked. Jay smiled. "Because! I'd forget to give him that! I always keep food on me for the poor." Jay said with a grin. Lloyd nodded. "Okay then..." The prince said as they continue walking, the then went to a stop when storm clouds ushered in the skies. They didn't even notice that they stopped because Lloyd stopped. "My prince, what's wrong?" The servant covered in blue asked. The prince held his stomach. "I feel like I'm going to vomit, Jay..." The prince groaned, as his stomach churned. Lloyd felt like he was going to puke he felt sick. Jay looked up and saw the clouds, he saw how late it was too. "We need to get home, right now. Can you walk?" Jay asked Lloyd nodded. Jay put an arm around Lloyd, as he walked with him back to the castle. They were back in time before it broke loose, it started to pour, and Jay knew Lloyd was afraid of storms. Jay escorted Lloyd to his restroom and patted his back as he vomited. Jay was going to have a fun time telling the king his son was sick, a really fun time.


End file.
